1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorist alert detector and system to alert motorist of warning lights while driving.
2. Background
Distracted motorist and cluttered roadways make it more and more difficult for motorist to see warning lights, such as a red or yellow traffic light, while driving. Motorist that talk on the phone or converse with passengers may be distracted and not notice a warning light in enough time to react in a safe manner. In addition, roadways may be cluttered with signs and lights, such as advertisements, that make it difficult to discern traffic-warning lights.
There is a need for a warning light detector and system to alert motorist of warning lights.